dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Grey Warden membership
The Grey Warden membership comprises thousands of humans, elves and dwarves who have given their lives to protect Thedas from the threat of the darkspawn. Ancient Age When the order was formed in -305 Ancient (890 TE) - over one millennium before the Dragon Age - it was formed primarily of Tevinter veterans of the darkspawn battles of the First Blight. * Carinus: known as the founder of the Grey Warden order''Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2, p. 3 * 'Farele: A Warden-Commander who discovered Corypheus in -191 Ancient (1004 TE), Farele recommended to the First Warden that they use their best mages to study the unique darkspawn.Codex entry: An Unusual Discovery * '''Erasmus: A Grey Warden mage who nearly fell under the influence of Corypheus and committed suicide in -183 Ancient (1012 TE) by jumping off the top of the prison tower.Codex entry: Regalia of Weisshaupt * Daneken: A Warden-Commander in charge of a Grey Warden prison in the Vimmark Mountains where Corypheus was imprisoned. In -181 Ancient (1014 TE) he suggested to the First Warden that they lock away Corypheus forever and never tell anyone about his existence, as he was far too dangerous. The Grey Warden Sashamiri sealed the magister away.Codex entry: A Change of Course * Nakiri: an Ander from the Donark Forest who suggested using blood as a weapon against the darkspawn, inspiring the Joining ritual''Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2, p. 3. Divine Age * 'Corin: Slew the Archdemon Zazikel during the Second Blight in the Battle of Starkhaven. Died in action in 1:95 Divine. * '''Lamarr: Senior Warden during the Second Blight, hero of the Second Battle of Forward Pass, and held back three charges of darkspawn before dying.Lamarr Tower * Neriah: A mage who was Corin's fellow Grey Warden and his lover. She threw herself in front of an emissary's bolt and was slain, but this, in turn, saved Corin. This gave him the chance to slay Zazikel and end the Second Blight. Died in 1:95 Divine. * Tersoro: Warden-Commander during the Second Blight. Died while defending the Abyssal Rift.Note found at Tersoro Tower * Zhores: Commander of the defense of Adamant Fortress during the Second Blight. He was killed by a Hurlock alpha.Note found at Zhores Tower in the Western Approach Glory Age * Asturian: Commander of the Grey in Ferelden, submitted to his Calling some time after completing Soldier's Peak in 2:34 Glory. * Frida Halwic: Took over as Warden-Commander in Ferelden after Asturian's Calling. Towers Age *'Loris': A dwarven Grey Warden hero of the Third Blight.Cleave (Axe) Exalted Age * Edelys: A female dwarf who was recruited shortly before the end of the Fourth Blight. She witnessed the death of Archdemon Andoral. * Garahel: An elven Warden who united Thedas against the Fourth Blight, and died striking the killing blow against the Archdemon Andoral in 5:24 Exalted. * Isseya: Garahel's sister, a Grey Warden and griffon rider.Dragon Age: Last Flight * Khern: A dwarven Grey Warden smith who forged the Axe of the Grey and fought at Garahel's side. * Lemke: A Grey Warden who killed the last surviving dragon in the Free Marches, which had its bones turned into a suit of dragonbone armor and a mages staff called The Dragon's Call. * Munk: The brother of Tunk, the dwarf defended Hossberg during its siege by the darkspawn.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 127 * Ogosa: A casteless dwarf, she joined the Grey Warden when they asked Orzammar's support during the Fourth Blight. The red-headed dwarf was initially stationed in Orlais but then transferred to Fortress Haine.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 187 * Prosper: A Grey Warden who was friends with Garahel and watched from across the battlefield as he slew Andoral, later swearing in a letter that his friend would be remembered forever.Codex entry: Garahel's Helm * Senaste: A Warden-Commander who fought during the Fourth Blight.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 77 * Tunk: The brother of Munk, the dwarf defended Hossberg during its siege by the darkspawn. * Turab: The Warden-Commander of Antiva during the Fourth Blight.Dragon Age: Last Flight, p. 33 The red-bearded dwarf was killed by the Archdemon Andoral in 5:12 Exalted while trying to evacuate the Antivan royal family from Antiva City. Storm Age * Avernus: A Grey Warden mage, extended his life unnaturally by means of blood magic in order to study the darkspawn taint. * Sophia Dryden: Took over as Warden-Commander after being forced to join the Wardens after a failed coup against King Arland. Subsequently led a rebellion against Arland that led to defeat and two centuries' exile of the Grey Wardens from Fereleden. Sophia died in the rebellion, possessed by a demon who still animated her body some two centuries later. Grey Wardens who fought alongside Sophia Dryden in the Soldier's Peak during the Battle of Soldier's Peak: * Captain Melo * The Black Ferret * Chair-Thrower Lopez * Ser Derek of Orlais * Jason the Longbow * Allan the Quibler * David the Silent * Dustin the Colour Blind * Ebenger of the Bovine Brethren * Farrell the Feral * Ser Graham the Untiring * Jason sans le Argonauts * Langley the Nefarious * Lucky Lacuna * Mad Dog Smeadows * Matthias the Bloody * McGuirk the Vile Priest * Melissa the Magical Malefactor * Om the Stretched * Packrat Derksen * Sergeant "Red" Morrison * Santos the Silent Scimitar * Vitriolic Eric * Weak Eye Santos * Welburn the Exhaustive Fire Blessed Age * Veldin: A Grey Warden present during the abandonment of Adamant Fortress.Codex entry: Adamant Fortress Dragon Age Dragon Age: The Calling After Sophia's rebellion, the Grey Wardens were exiled from Ferelden until a group of Orlesian Wardens approached King Maric Theirin for aid in an expedition into the Deep Roads in the early years of the Dragon Age. * Bregan: Commander of the Grey in Orlais until his Calling in the early years of the Dragon Age. Died in Kinloch Hold. * Duncan: Recruited from the streets of Val Royeaux, later became second-in-command and then commander of the Wardens in Ferelden. Fell alongside King Cailan Theirin at the Battle for Ostagar. * Fiona: A former slave, she is an Orlesian elven mage and Grey Warden. Returned to Weisshaupt after venturing into the Deep Roads with Genevieve, Maric and Duncan. * Genevieve: Bregan's sister and successor as Commander of the Grey in Orlais. Died in Kinloch Hold. * Guy: An Orlesian Grey Warden and fiance to Genevieve, until his murder in Val Royeaux. * Julien: An Orlesian Grey Warden warrior, who wielded a two-handed greatsword. Fell saving Duncan's life against a dragon in the Deep Roads. * Kell ap Morgan: One of the Avvars, became an Grey Warden stationed in Orlais and Genevieve's lieutenant. He and his warhound, Hafter, engaged huge numbers of darkspawn to allow the escape of Maric, Duncan and Fiona and are presumed dead in Kul-Baras. * Nicolas: A Grey Warden warrior, who fought with a mace and shield. Unable to cope with Julien's death, Nicolas chose to remain trapped by a demon's illusion in the Fade. * Polara: Warden-Commander before Duncan. She was from Antiva and fostered a positive relationship with King Maric. She had a son who disappeared during the Fifth Blight, and disappeared herself, either to Weisshaupt or beyond. * Utha: A dwarven Grey Warden and Silent Sister, deadly with her bare hands. Utha chose to align with The Architect and escaped with it from Kinloch Hold. }} Dragon Age: Origins * Alistair: A young Grey Warden recruited by Duncan from the Templar Order. He survived the battle for Ostagar, and followed the Warden in the battle against the Fifth Blight. * Daveth: Raised not far from the Korcari Wilds, Daveth ended up a pickpocket on the streets of Denerim until recruited by Duncan. Daveth did not survive the Joining. * Grigor/Gregor: A burly Grey Warden from the Anderfels, with a big fuzzy beard and a prodigious capacity for alcohol.Mentioned in conversation by Alistair. Name may actually have been Grigor, Alistair is uncertain. Presumed dead after the Battle of Ostagar. * Jory: A knight of Redcliffe with a young and pregnant wife, Ser Jory was initially proud to have been chosen by Duncan. However, on seeing Daveth's fate, Jory panicked and drew his weapon and was killed by Duncan. * Kherek: An elder dwarven Grey Warden who left for his Calling before reports of the Fifth Blight began.Alistair will mention Kherek to a dwarven Warden, if asked if there were any dwarves among the Wardens. * Loghain Mac Tir: Maric's friend and advisor, Loghain's actions at the beginning of the Fifth Blight led to civil war. The Warden was forced to choose between executing him or inducting him into the Grey Wardens. * Richu: An experienced Warden who fought alongside Duncan.BioWare Wiki * Riordan: Initially from Highever, Riordan joined the Wardens along with Duncan, but remained in Orlais to become senior Warden of Jader. He died crippling Urthemiel, the Archdemon behind the Fifth Blight, bringing it down to earth where he could be killed by the Warden's party. * Tamarel: A young elf recruited by Duncan for her sharp eye and skill with the bow. Tamarel's fate is unknown, but it appears she was no longer with the Fereldan Wardens in the six months prior to the Battle for Ostagar.Alistair says he has only seen pictures of female Wardens, if the Warden is female and asks whether there were any female Wardens. Alistair has been with the Fereldan Wardens for six months. * Tarimel: The only elven Grey Warden accompanying Duncan to Ostagar.Alistair will mention Tamarel to an elven Warden, if asked if there were any elves among the Wardens. Presumed dead after the Battle of Ostagar. * The Warden: The only Fereldan Warden, other than Alistair, known to have survived the Battle of Ostagar. Led the fight against the Fifth Blight. * Valya: A young elven mage recently recruited after the Fifth Blight. She has been tasked with studying the historical record of previous Blights in order to gain insight into newly reported, and disturbing, darkspawn phenomena.}} Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening * Anders: He is a human mage who has escaped the Circle of Magi seven times, but always seems to get caught. Rylock claims that Anders is a murderer and is not to be trusted. She blames him for the death of the templars that were guarding him at Vigil's Keep when the darkspawn attacked. He is later forced to flee Vigil's KeepMentioned in Anders' short story. and hide among the Blight refugees in Kirkwall. * Keenan: He is a human Warden found in the Silverite Mine after being abducted from Vigil's Keep by the Architect. He survives long enough to initiate the quest Last Wishes. * Kristoff: He was one of the Orlesian Wardens sent to Ferelden after the Fifth Blight to help rebuild the order. He was slain by the First during a recon mission in the Blackmarsh. His body was used as a bait to lure the Warden-Commander into a trap. After the defeat of the First in the Fade Kristoff's body accidentally becomes possessed by the spirit of Justice. * Mhairi: She is a female human warrior who admires the two Wardens who defeated the Archdemon "single-handedly" and jumps at the opportunity to help rebuild the order. Mhairi did not survive the Joining. * Nathaniel Howe (optionally): He is a rogue and the son of Arl Rendon Howe. He is found in Vigil's Keep - Dungeon. *'Nolan': A criminal that was in Vigil's Keep the night before Mhairi's Joining, as a Warden-Recruit. He became a Grey Warden a week after that. * Oghren (optionally): He is a dwarven warrior who fought alongside the Warden during the Fifth Blight. * Sigrun (optionally): She is a dwarven rogue and a member of the Legion of the Dead. She fought the darkspawn with her group in Kal'Hirol and is the last survivor. * The Warden-Commander: The Fereldan Commander of the Grey, might be either the Warden or an Orlesian Warden sent to Ferelden right after the end of the Fifth Blight in 9:31 Dragon. * Velanna (optionally): A Dalish and Second to her Keeper who was exiled from her clan. She is aggressive and has the ability to animate the trees (which are similar to sylvans). She is found in the Wending Wood attacking human merchants who she believes have kidnapped her sister, Seranni.}} Dragon Age II * Alec: A Grey Warden who supported Janeka in her quest to control Corypheus. * Dursten: A Grey Warden who supported Janeka in her quest to control Corypheus. * Rolan: A Templar until his Chantry was destroyed by the darkspawn and he felt the calling to join the Wardens. He was also a part of a deal struck between the Wardens and Templars; showing up right after the Templars stopped protesting Anders's recruitment. From then on Anders never went on a mission without him. After Anders merged with Justice, Rolan with some other Grey Wardens and some Templars discovered he became an abomination and attempted to kill him, but Anders killed them first and fled. * Larius: A former Warden-Commander who forced Malcolm Hawke to use blood magic to secure the Grey Warden prison housing Corypheus. Instead of going to Orzammar for his Calling, Larius went to the prison to guard it, eventually becoming a ghoul. * Bethany Hawke / Carver Hawke (potentially): The siblings of Hawke. One of them could be a Grey Warden depending on Hawke's class and player decisions. * Janeka: A human Grey Warden who wants to capture Hawke and/or their sibling, as Hawke's blood was required to set Corypheus free. She wanted to use blood magic to control Corypheus and end the Blights. * Roland: A Grey Warden who supported Janeka in her quest to control Corypheus. * Ser Fenley'Mentioned by Temmerin Glavonak in the quest Finding Nathaniel in Dragon Age II. * Stroud: A human Grey Warden that Anders leads Hawke to in order to save Bethany's or Carver's life from the darkspawn taint by having them join the Wardens.}} Dragon Age: Inquisition * Blackwall: Warden Constable of the Grey in Val Chevin during the Fifth Blight and bearer of the Silverite Wings of Valor. Succeeded Warden Constable Fontaine who went on to become Commander of the Grey. Killed by darkspawn on the Storm Coast while escorting a new recruit back to Val Chevin in 9:37 Codex entry: Blackwall * Cayten: Grey Warden who helped seal the Deep Roads entrance in Valeska's Watch. Note titled "Deep Roads Entrance" found in Valeska's Watch * Clarel de Chanson: The Warden-Commander of Orlais and former Circle Enchanter. * Fontaine: Commander of the Grey prior to the Fifth Blight. Formerly Warden Constable of Val Chevin. * Gregory Dedrick (potentially): The Mayor of the Crestwood, that killed some refugees from the Fereldan Civil War and the Blight during the Fifth Blight, to protect the village from the darkspawn. If the Inquisitor has allied with the Grey Wardens, he can conscript him into the order since his actions were crimes of the Blight. * Jana (potentially): An elven girl living in Crestwood may choose to join after being saved from the undead by a pair of Wardens. Alternativly the Inquisitor may dissuade her and instead recruit Jana into the Inquisition. If she joins the Wardens, Clarel will later kill Jana in a blood sacrifice at Adamant Fortress. * Jenner * Kemmet * Ser Ruth: A human warden who served under Clarel and later surrendered herself to the Inquisition seeking punishment for crimes she committed at Adamant. * Thom Rainer: Free Marcher and disgraced Captain of the Orleasian Army. Recruited by Blackwall, Constable of the Grey after witnessing Rainer getting into a tavern brawl. }} Other These Grey Wardens cannot be listed in chronological order. * Foral Aeducan: A mace-wielding dwarven Grey Warden of House Aeducan.Mentioned by Duncan in the Dwarf Commoner Origin when handing over the Aeducan Mace. * Astor: A Warden-Commander who led an expedition to a Grey Warden prison in the Vimmark Mountains. He was killed holding back a demon while the other Grey Wardens activated the prisons defenses.Codex entry: Helm of Weisshaupt * Audwen: A Warden-Recruit who died in the Joining. Codex entry: In Death * Koral Bemot: A dwarven Grey Warden of House Bemot, said to have single-handedly defended the gates of Orzammar from invading darkspawn using a crossbow.Based in the Dwarven Defender description. * Bergen'''Based in the Bergen's Honor description. * '''Dernheim: He served as the Warden-Commander of Weisshaupt.Codex entry: Vestments of Sacrifice * Leonide de Firmin: A Warden-Recruit who died in the Joining. Codex entry: In Death * Padric Howe: An ancestor of Nathaniel Howe, died while undergoing the Joining.Based in conversation between the Warden-Commander and Nathaniel inside the throne room in Vigil's Keep. * Kilina: A Grey Warden recruiter of the Orth people of the AnderfelsDragon Age (tabletop RPG), Game Master's Guide, set 2, p. 54 * Meline: A Warden-Recruit from Arelsans who died in the Joining. Codex entry: In Death * Riannon * Sashamiri * Ulrich: A Grey Warden who accompanied Astor to the Grey Warden prison in the Vimmark Mountains, he inadvertently released a demon after messing with a magical seal. Dwarven Grey Wardens listed on a memorial in the Western Approach. *Valdan Dace *Anika Torsig *Bhartol Arn *Kerrika *Durnan Aeducan *Tamas Gavorn References Category:Grey Warden lore Category:History